Computing devices include components configured to move via hinges. For example, a laptop computing device may include a hinge coupling a lid to a base. In some scenarios, the lid may house a display device, while the base may house a keyboard. In this scenario, the display may be visible to a user in an opened position, wherein the laptop may be opened by rotating the lid away from the base by the hinge coupling the lid to the base.